


Shana's Origin Story Part 2 (The Mystery That Keeps on Giving)

by Forbidden_Gaming



Series: Destiny United [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Gaming/pseuds/Forbidden_Gaming





	Shana's Origin Story Part 2 (The Mystery That Keeps on Giving)

March 13 (daytime)  
A forest  
(Shana laying in the forest)  
(Shana wakes up)   
Shana: uhhhhhhhhhhh… What happened?  
Shana: Why am I in a forest?  
(Shana sees a person walking)  
Shana: HELLO!!  
Shana: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?  
Shana: HELLO!!  
Shana: Fine!  
Shana: I guess I follow you then  
(Shana follows the person then the person turns around)  
???: WHO’S THERE!?  
Shana: Hi  
Shana: I was wondering If you can find me to the nearest...  
???: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?  
Shana: No  
???: YOU ARE LYING!!  
Shana: WHAT!? No!?  
Shana: Why would I…  
???: SHUT YOUR TRASHY MOUTH!!  
(??? tries to cut Shana’s head off but misses)  
Shana: look we can figure things…  
???: I DON’T WANT YOUR PATHETIC MERCY!!  
(??? tries to cut Shana’s head off again but misses)  
Shana: PLEASE STOP!!!  
???: UGH!!!!!!  
???: I HATE PEOPLE WHO WHINE ALL THE TIME!!!  
???: YOU KNOW WHAT!!!!!  
???: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE FOR ALL!!!!  
Knights: STOP RIGHT THERE!!  
???: OH PEOPLE WHO WANT TO FIGHT ME EH!?  
???: WELL COME RIGHT AT ME!!  
Knights: RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
(??? cuts the two knights heads off)  
(Shana feels Terror and Shock)  
???: YOUR NEXT WHINY BRAT!!  
(??? stabs Shana in the heart)  
(Mysterious Black Aura Appears)  
(??? falls to the ground)  
(Shana feels Shock and Terror)  
Shana: WHAT!?  
Shana: WHY AM I NOT DEAD!?  
Shana: WHY AM I NOT BLEEDING!?  
Shana: WHY DID THE PERSON JUST FELL TO THE GROUND FOR LITTLE TO NO REASON!?  
(Sword in Shana’s body slowly comes out by itself)  
(Shana slowly starts to go insane)  
Shana: WHY IS THE SWORD COMING OUT OF MY BODY BY ITSELF!?  
Shana: I NEED TO GO TO SOMEBODY THAT CAN HELP ME TO SEE WHAT’S GOING ON?!  
(Shana runs out of the forest)

To be continued...


End file.
